The invention generally relates to fasteners, and more particularly to removable fasteners capable of connecting one structure to another without the use of special tools.
Numerous industries require the serial assembly of devices, such as the electronic hardware components industry, the telecommunications industry, the aviation/aerospace industry, and the medical devices industry to name a few. There is often a requirement in these industries for the connection of one structure to another. Conventionally, a retaining mechanism is introduced to one structure. Two types of retainer mechanisms are typically utilized in the electronic hardware components industry for connecting a pair of structures, a flare type 12 (FIG. 1) and a swage type 14 (FIG. 2).
There are several disadvantages to the conventional methods for introducing typically-used retainer mechanisms to a structure. One disadvantage is that the flare and swage type retainer mechanisms 12, 14 are generally capable of being used only once. Their introduction to a structure 10 is permanent. Removal of the retainer mechanism 12, 14 is generally accomplished by drilling it out, destroying the retainer mechanism 12, 14 and possibly damaging the structure 10 into which it has been introduced.
Another disadvantage is that the method of introduction of the retainer mechanism 12, 14 may cause damage to the structure 10. Generally, a punch 20 (FIG. 5), used to introduce the retainer mechanisms 12, 14 to the structure 10, exerts a large force on the structure 10. If the retainer mechanism 12, 14 is introduced too close to an edge of the structure, the force of introduction may cause a crack 16 in the structure 10 or may cause a bulge out 18 (FIGS. 3, 4). Further, the force from the punch 20 used to punch a retainer mechanism 22 (which may be the flare or swage type 12, 14 or other type normally introduced with a punch) may cause the structure 10 to bend (FIG. 5).
Yet another disadvantage is that there may be locations on a structure which are not easily accessible with a punch. For example, a structure 10xe2x80x2 (FIG. 6) may include a lip 11, which extends in a direction that inhibits the punch 20 from properly installing the retainer mechanism 22.
The invention provides a removable front mounted retaining mechanism that includes a retention device adapted for being anchored within a first structure and a captivatable device capable of floating within the retention device in a first position and adapted for being introduced to a second structure in a second position.
The invention also provides a retaining system that includes a first structure having a first opening with a first diameter, a second structure having a second opening with a second diameter that is less than the first diameter, and a removable front mounted retaining mechanism. The removable front mounted retaining mechanism has a retention device adapted for being anchored within the first opening of the first structure and a captivatable device capable of floating within the retention device in a first position and adapted for being introduced to the second opening of the second structure in a second position.
The invention also provides a method of connecting a first structure to a second structure. The method includes the steps of providing a first structure with a first opening having a first diameter, providing a second structure with a second opening having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter of the first opening, introducing a retention device into the first opening of the first structure, introducing a captivatable device into the retention device, said captivatable device being capable of floating within the retention device in a first position, aligning the first opening of the first structure with the second opening of the second structure, and introducing the captivatable device into the second opening of the second structure, thereby connecting the first and second structures.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description of the invention that is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.